Caim Soran (Red Knight)
Basic Information Race: Half Elf Class: Rogue 1/Fighter 0 Level: 1 Experience: 0000/1300 Alignment: Alignment Languages: Common, Elven, and Inner Sea Deity: Cortessa First Seen: URL to introduction appearance at DWI Location: URL-new-post.html to current game Background: Open Abilities STR: 17 +3 (7 pts) +2 Racial DEX: 14 +2 (5 pts) CON: 10 +0 (0 pts) INT: 10 +0 (0 pts) WIS: 14 +2 (5 pts) CHA: 13 +1 (0 pts) Combat Statistics (Max -2) HP: 12 = + CON (0) + FC (1) + Toughness (3) (Rogue) + CON (0) + FC (0) (Fighter) AC: 15 = + DEX (2) + Studded Leather (3) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX (2) AC Flatfooted: 13 = + Armor (3) INIT: + 2 = (2) BAB: + 0 = (0) + Fighter (0) CMB: + 3 = (0) + STR (3) CMD: 15 = + BAB (0) + STR (3) + DEX (2) Fortitude: + 0 = (0) + Fighter (0) + CON (0) Reflex: + 4 = (2) + Fighter (0) + DEX (2) Will: + 2 = (0) + Fighter (0) + WIS (2) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: None Spell Resistance: None Spell Failure: N/A Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Weapon 01: Attack: +00 = (00) + Ability (00) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 0d00+0, Crit: 00/x0, Special: Special Weapon 02: Attack: +00 = (00) + Ability (00) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 0d00+0, Crit: 00/x0, Special: Special Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Strength) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Rogue (+1 HP)/Fighter (None Yet) Elven Immunities: +2 vs. Enchantment spells/effects/immune to magical sleep. Adaptability: Receive the Skill Focus feat at 1st level. Keen Senses: +2 on Perception skill checks. Low-Light Vision: See twice as far as humans in dim light. Elf Blood: Treated as both human/elf for racial effects. Multitalented: Choose two favored classes at 1st level. Class Features Rogue Armor/Weapons: All simple weapons, hand crossbow, rapier, sap, shortbow, short sword, and light armor (but not shields). Sneak Attack: Precision damage dealt to a target denied a Dexterity bonus or when flanked by the rogue. Ranged attacks within 30' of target can count as sneak attacks. Trapfinding: A rogue adds 1/2 his level on Perception and Disable Device when dealing with traps. A rogue can use Disable Device to disarm magical traps. Fighter Armor/Weapons: Proficiencies Feature Name: Mechanics Feature Name: Mechanics Feats Skill Focus Intimidate (Adaptability): +3 on intimidate skill checks. If 10 or more ranks in intimidate, increase bonus to +6 Toughness (1st Level): +3 HP at 1st level and +1 for every level beyond 3rd. Traits Bully (Social): +1 on Intimidate checks. Armor Expert (Combat): -1 to ACP of all armor worn. Skills Skill Points: 8 = (8) + INT (0)/Level; FC (0) (Rogue) 0 = (2) + INT (0)/Level; FC (0) (Fighter) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 6 1 3 2 -0 +0 Appraise 0 0 0 0 +0 Bluff 5 1 3 1 +0 Climb 3 0 0 3 -0 +0 Diplomacy 1 0 0 1 +0 Disable Device 6/7 1 3 2 -0 +1* Disguise 1 0 0 1 +0 Escape Artist 2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Fly 2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Heal 2 0 0 2 +0 Intimidate 6 1 3 1 +1^ Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 0 +0 Perception 8/9 1 3 2 +3*~ Perform ( ) 1 0 0 1 +0 Profession ( ) 2 0 0 2 +0 Ride 2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Sense Motive 6 1 3 2 +0 Sleight of Hand 2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Stealth 6 1 3 2 -0 +0 Survival 2 0 0 2 +0 Swim 3 0 0 3 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 4 1 3 0 +0 * = Trapfinding +1 ^ = Bully +1 ~ = Keen Senses +2 Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Armor 00 gp 00 lb Shield 00 gp 00 lb Weapon (Melee) 00 gp 00 lb Weapon (Ranged) 00 gp 00 lb Ammo (00) 00 gp 00 lb Container (e.g. Backpack) 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Item 00.00 gp 00 lb = Totals: 00.00 gp 00 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-100 101-200 201-300 Consumed or Destroyed Items (none yet) 0 gp = Total Consumed: 0 gp Finances PP: 00 Initial Character Money: +150 gp GP: 00 earned on first adventure: +0 gp SP: 00 CP: 00 Career Earnings: 150 gp Carried Inventory: -0 gp consumed or destroyed items: -0 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: living accommodations: -0 gp 0000 Coinage: 150 gp Details Size: Medium ' Gender: '''Male ' Age: 22 ' Height: '''5'11" ' Weight: '''167 '''Hair Color: Dirty Blonde ' Eye Color: '''Blue '''Skin Color: '''Slightly Tanned '''Appearance:' Caim's dirty blonde hair is trimmed and well kempt. A beard, trimmed slightly and kept short, can easily be seen adorning his almost flawless face. A scar reaching from the lower part of his left cheek to the upper part of his lower jaw is the only imperfection on his face. His ears are usually well hidden by his hair but once seen they are noticably elongated and slightly rounded at the tips. Demeanor: Caim never let's himself lose his nerve and maintains a level of control that rivals some of the most devout monks. His eyes and ears are always working, learning from a young age that it's never good to be caught unaware. Often suspicious of newcomers, Caim usually spends the first few moments of a meeting studying the individual or group. Background: Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 01) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 02) level 1 Category:In Progress/Character